1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electroluminescent panel and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIGS. 14 and 15, a conventional electroluminescent panel 20 is manufactured in such a way that a luminous layer 22 composed of phosphors embedded in an insulating substance is laminated upon a back electrode (e.g., aluminum foil) to thereby form a luminous base 23. This base 23 is then laminated upon a transparent conductive layer 25 on which a bus bar 24 of a predetermined pattern is printed with conductive paint. The luminous base 23 and the transparent conductive layer 25 are then packaged within a moisture proof film 26 to obtain a finished electroluminescent panel 20.
A conventional bus bar 24 is made of conductive paint so that it has an electrical conductivity as small as one hundredth to one thousandth of that of metal material. It is therefore necessary for a large scale electroluminescent panel to use a wide or thick conductive paint bus bar 24, posing problems of reduction of an effective screen area, increase of production processes, and the like.
Further, a conventional bus bar 24 is usually formed by means of screen printing so that the size of the electroluminescent panel 20 is constrained by the dimension of the printing machine. Furthermore, if electroluminescent panels of various sizes are required to be manufactured, a corresponding number of luminous bases 23 are required to be prepared at different production lines, thus posing complicated production management and poor production efficiency.